User talk:Byll
Welcome to the Wiki ^o^ I think we should start doing this XD ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 17:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Removing content Please don't blank pages. If you think that an article should be deleted, put at the top of the article, and tell why you think it should be deleted on the talk page. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 14:35, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Tyler robert He's an admin now. Don't take him off the front page. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Your signature The height of the little symbol in your signature needs to be 10 pixels or less, so it won't stretch the line. Also, it should come before the time. To do this, go . In the signature spot, put Byll and check the '''Raw signature box. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 16:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Wiki sortables Yo, is it alright if I change some of the tables in articles like the Final Smash article into sortables and not have them rolled back? :/ Sortables allow the user to view the information in a table and arrange information alphabetically; or in our case arrange show Final Smashes by type, or starter availability in SSF2. '--Kosheh 19:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC)' ¿Realmente hablan Inglés? ¿Realmente hablan Inglés? O que haya alguien (o algo así, como para mí.) Que lo haga por ti? Posted By BeauWorth 01:28, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Deletion tags Please don't remove them without giving a valid reason in the edit summary box. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 15:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Universe symbols On a character's page, please use the character symbol that is saved as a .gif at full size. This way, the image will be transparent. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 13:18, 3 March 2009 (UTC) IP blocking Because multiple people may use the same IP address, blocking IPs indefinitely should be a last resort. An example would be if a vandalizing IP got blocked for three months, and then started vandalizing again shortly after his block ended. Regardless of how bad an IP's edits are, their first block shouldn't exceed three months. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) No need. I have some sprites animated now. But thanks for your encouragement! Jeonharam99 06:16, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Btw, Mario's attacks (Mario Bros.) Standard: Firebrand, has to charge and goes in a straight line, Side: Spin Jump, Down: Hammer, Up: Swap Jump, Mario jumps and Luigi comes to the battlefield from the background and Mario goes to the background. --The Joking Helper 99 00:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Nah, it's just me, jeonharam99. O.K. Thanks! Thanks for telling me that! --Joking Helper 01:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! I had a long time making that Article about Cape Mario's Spin Jump! --The Joking Helper 99 12:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. What done cannot be undone. Anyway, I lost half a article-full of imformation!!! -_- Thank You!!! THANK YOU!!! --The Joking Helper 99 06:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks a bundle. Whoa, I'm deletin' that expansion then! --The Joking Helper 99 10:05, 30 April 2009 (UTC) So, goodbye, Ex-Shadow Mario! Okay, goodbye, Shadow Mario Dark Mario! The reason I'm deletin' him is 'cause I don't accept any other name. --The Super-Irritated 10:10, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Kamehameha? I would like to create a Kamehameha page using the correct format, if this is ok with you. DevonS 15:08, 24 May 2009 (UTC) That's not what I meant... I want to create an article about Goku's Kamehameha using the correct format (This one). Would it be possible to lift the ban on editing that specific article, because I have all the necessary information and the knowledge to use the proper format. Re:Don't Blank Pages Someone had already deleted everything on the Cloud article and set up an infinite redirect loop. I don't have the information to restore it. DevonS 18:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Template:First Warning‎ I deleted that template because it is redundant. If someone vandalizes a page, they get a block. That should be obvious. Having a large template at the top of a page isn't really necessary. Do you have a reason why it should stay? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) The Final Fantasy Icon... Final Fantasy should be represented by a crystal, not a meteor. That's strictly the FF7 universe. I'm saying this because according to you, you made the Icons. Just throught I'd point that out. DevonS 14:42, 1 June 2009 (EST) Re:About Icons I don't play Final Fantasy either, so I wouldn't know. I just know that it's supposed to be a crystal of some kind. I tried making an icon and I just ended up using a generic crystal shape. I think it turned out rather well. S'cuse me... Can you animate my sprites please? Pokémon Trainer Plato 12:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Featured article The reason I changed it is because the Super Smash Flash article needs still needs some work (some cleanup and grammar fixes). The Mario article appears to be nearly complete and mostly error-free, so I changed it to that. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 19:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Bleach universe I updated the info on the Bleach (anime) universe --Mkolpnji 01:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Re:SSF2 in Full Screen I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. There is a full screen option in the press play screen, but this only makes the game lag. Also, in response to my suggestion in the bug post thing, I mentioned that doing this causes serious lag, crippling gameplay. DevonS 15:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) About the Ciel Expansion You should probably delete it. There are new rules for expansions here which does not allow poor edits of characters. It'll never get accepted anyway. --Mkolpnji 15:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Lol, this isn't that important, but the rule of having at least one animation was on the expansion forums isn't new, it was always in place... Then, please animate my pics please! See title please. --Pokémon Trainer Plato 09:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Btw, about Fire Mario's Golden Cape. IT DOESN'T GIVE KNOCKBACK!!! --Pokémon Master-to-be Plato 14:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Ouestion Um...Hey. I am new and I was wondering. How do I chang my Pic/Avatare.(Thanx) Re:About the new expansion rule. Until the devs start programming the expansion characters, we really can't know for sure who is going to be in. If an expansion character has a good sprite sheet, there's a good chance that they'll be an expansion. When the devs start programming the expansion characters, we can come up with another way. As long as expansion characters are in the expansion namespace, have the expansion/expansion2 template on them, and are in the expansion character category, they aren't doing any harm. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 17:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Lol, sorry about not helping with the WIki in some time... I'm currently on a very long three week vacation that will last until July 29. Yep, I saw your post: Nobody is helping me with the Wiki, but that doesn't care, I won't force anybody. One more thing, look at this article in the Wiki about the Kirby hats http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Inhale Nice screenshots for the kirby forms. And I'm currently at a reletive's friend's computer. --Mkolpnji 13:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Sonic's previous side B? If Sonic never had the Spin Dash, then what was the name of the move that's being replaced with the Light Dash? Re:Light Dash Go to the animation archive, click on Sonic, and look at his new spritesheet. It shows his Side B of him chasing a ring. Super Sonic is also being totally revamped. DevonS 01:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) IP Blocking Please don't block IP addresses for more than three months. Some IP addresses are shared by multiple people, some of which may be helpful contributors. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 12:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) luigi I know they are Final Forms but tons of them are Final forms (i.e. Megaman, Mario, Luigi, Ichigo, Naruto, Sonic, the list goes on and on.) ---- Umbreon =P 20:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Rich text editor Can you please add __NOWYSIWYG__ to the bottom of each character article? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Super Smash Flash mention in special move pages? Should a special move stage include details of what attack it is if it was also included in Super Smash Flash? Because Mario bro 1234 is apparently adding information about that in certain Special move articles. Ex: Electron Shot Thanks for clarifying things. --Mkolpnji 01:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) (Semi-)Final Forms I think the FF pages could have a similar panel to this one that common characters have, a picture of the character in this form, and the following things: Series Symbol (even cosnidering it is the same of the normal form, it'd be good) Form (or Transformation) Name (like, Super Vegeta, Kiyubi Naruto, Giga Bowser, Landmaster, Megaman (Rush Suit)) Weight Class (some will change, some won't, though most of them will just be heavier, in way the class will still the same) Transformation Time (I don't think there is a difference, but if there is...) I can't think of anything else, but "ability", but it should go on the article itself. It is more because of the image anyway... If not, no problem, just an idea. Ok, then. So, I can start doing this? Can you suggest a template? -MultiSenhor Thanks Lol, I knew that but then I forgot, tahnks to make me remember. And ok, when you're done with the template, tell me and I'll help ;) -MultiSenhor 01:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I'm searching for a good one, I messed up the page a bit, but now I fixed that. Btw, ususally Vegeta in Super Saiyan mode is just called Super Vegeta, but ti doesn't matter that much. There is just a thing that annoys me, the borders of the Final Form template touch the borders of Special Moves' template MultiSenhor 03:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I found one for Super Rush Adpater too. Yesh I added the template to the pages you doesn't, now we just need an Insane Spikeman one, I have one, but I'll ask its owner before using. Btw, I added the fist letter of the transformation to the name of the character in the files, like WYoshi.jpg, SVegeta.png, and so on. He said yes. "Sure". It isn't colored, but I'll vectorize it after. I'll add the picture to the page (even without vectorizing), when I get home later. Re:Semi-Final Forms I understand, but that being said, Super Megaman is technically an alternate form of Mega Man, so even if it isn't a final form, it's still an alternate form, unlike Landmaster or Volt Tackle. Therefore, it merits one of those templates. DevonS 20:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Lol... What? You posted in my talk page, but there is nothing here, or at least I can't see a difference. -MultiSenhor 22:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Some kind of glitch when uploading images? I'm trying to upload an updated animation, but for some reason, the entire edit toolbar is gone. The add image function on the main page is also not working? What's going on and why am I the only one affected by this? DevonS 21:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Can't upload a confirmed stage because it "looks like spam (222)"? I'm trying to upload a stage that was recently confirmed for SSF2, but I keep getting the above message whenever I try to save the page. I don't know what to do. DevonS 15:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Image On Sasuke's archive, Cleod said not to upload CS2 Animations. Also, about the stage article, TSON released a new Minitrailer that confirmed the Fountain of Dreams stage. I put every detail I knew, and even threw in the stage template, but it said that it "looked like spam (222)". I don't get it. DevonS 01:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Fountain of Dreams No, I wanted to upload an article about the stage. I couldn't find an image. DevonS 13:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) . On the page "Character", on the universe list, the link to "Star fox (Universe)" doesn't work for Falco. And about Chrono, Tales, Final Fantasy and Megaman Series, think: Yoshi, Wario Ware and DK are all from Mario, but they've grown and have enough differences to be considered as separated series. Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross have similar gameplay and both happen in the smae world, but all the characters are (disregarding the ghost cameo) Almost the same for Tales and Final Fantasy. Ok, some games have all the series togheter, but them Wario, Yoshi and DK are all in Mario Kart, Party and Tennis games (and some others as well) and Smash Brothers, and they still are from different series. Aaaaand... Chrono Series is using CT's icon, FF is using FF7's icon, and Tales a ToS' icon, they could at least use a common symbol if it is the case. But Megaman both use the same symbol, though. I also started vectorizing the Insane Spikeman pic, I hope it comes out good, and soon... MultiSenhor 19:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC)